sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sunstone (MissFitt)
Sunstone'' ''is a character created by MissFitt and a part of the MissVerse. She, along with her close friend Moonstone is one of the few Crystal Gems to survive the Rebellion against the Gem Homeworld. Unfortunately, because of the horrors she has experienced during the war, she has become a danger to herself and others. Appearance Sunstone is a slender, fairly tall Gem (between Pearl and Lapis Lazuli's height) with light orange skin and orange eyes. Her wavy orange hair slightly goes past her shoulders. Her gemstone is a round, polished sunstone embedded in her upper chest. She wears a short orange dress with orange flat shoes. Her accessories include a light peach belt around her waist and matching bracelets. Personality Sunstone is usually upbeat, friendly, kind, and very sociable. She insists on being called Sunny, and tries giving pet names to others. She is more than happy to be around those she befriends, especially Moonstone. She displays strong confidence in herself and others, and jumps at the opportunity to be of any help. Once in a while, however, a darker side emerges. Due to the damage to her gem and deep psychological trauma she sustained during the war, she developed a split personality, known as Dark Sun. This alternate persona is much more morose, as well as vindictive and full of rage. Her positive outlook on life and faith in most living things disappear. She sees life as full of violence and war, and will end it in anyway she deems necessary, usually by destroying everything around her so that there would be no more conflict. She will not hesitate to incinerate her perceived enemies, nor will she show remorse for her actions. In this state she is capable of unbridled destruction. Thankfully, this alter rarely manifests herself, although she does so without warning. Sunny does not remember what happens when she is Dark Sun, and feels great remorse for any harm she may have caused. Both personalities care deeply for Moonstone, who has accompanied Sunstone for millennia since the Homeworld Gems left. History Sunstone is one of the many Gems who sided with the Crystal Gems during the Rebellion. She was very enthusiastic about it, and persuaded Moonstone to join her. Once in battle, however, the sight of both human and fellow Gems being destroyed was devastating to her. Eventually, due to the physical and emotional turmoil she was going through, she was driven to unleash her powers to their full potential and set the whole battlefield ablaze, killing many of their human allies and melting many Gems, both friend and foe. After the final assault, she and Moonstone were thought to be dead by the remaining Crystal Gems. Although Moonstone was there to support her, Sunny was unable to cope with the destruction she both witnessed (especially at the end of the war) and caused. Her damaged mind created an alternate persona that could bear the anger and despair she was harboring, so that she (at least her Sunny side) could have peace of mind. Unfortunately, it soon became clear that as long as Dark Sun existed, Sunstone could be a danger to herself and others. One day when she and Moonstone were staying in a human settlement that was attacked by a rival clan, the chaos of war caused Dark Sun to take control, and she destroyed the community and everyone in it with her flames. When she came to, Sunny realized what she had done and wanted to get away from everyone so that she could not harm anyone else. However, Moonstone remains by her side to make sure Dark Sun does not resurface, or perhaps to calm her when she does. Powers and Abilities Sunstone possesses the standard abilities of Gems, including shape-shifting, bubbling objects, and retreating into her gemstone if severely injured to recover. Unique Abilities * Pyrokinesis: An immensely powerful Gem, Sunstone is capable of creating and harnessing fire. At her full potential, her flames can cause great destruction, and could potentially be lethal to other Gems. Sunlight (or rather starlight, in case she is on other planets) enhances this ability, which can be negatively affected during a solar eclipse. * Thermoregulation: Depending on her emotional state, she can increase the kinetic energy of nearby particles, thus generating heat (much like Ruby). She has the potential to melt solid objects, boil liquids, and even heat up the air around her. * Flight: Sunstone can move at supersonic speeds through the air (like a comet) by heating herself and the air around her to become less dense. Relationships Moonstone Moonstone is Sunstone's oldest and closest friendship. They knew each other since before the Rebellion. Sunny is often the one who encourages the much shyer and more reclusive Moonstone to take part in various endeavors, such as the fight for Earth. She is also very protective of Moonstone physically, as she comes to her aid if she is harmed or in danger. She even risked her own safety to protect her friend from the Diamonds' final move. Moonstone on the other hand offers emotional support, and tries to keep Dark Sun at bay with her psychic abilities. Strangely, even though they may oppose each other, Dark Sun maintains her protectiveness of Moonstone. It may be that Moonstone is the only living thing Dark Sun cares about. Crystal Gems Sunstone fought on the side of the Crystal Gems during the Rebellion. Afterwards, she and Moonstone were somehow separated from them and presumed to be shattered or corrupted. They have not made contact since. Trivia * Though she has fought in the Rebellion, it appears that Sunstone was not part of the combat in the Strawberry Battlefield, since the weapons there were mostly intact. Then again, it probably was not the battle where she lost control. * Dark Sun is aware of the Sunny persona and what she does, regarding her as weak. * Sunstone having dual personalities could be a form of corruption, one that is more insidious than a physical distortion. * She is one of seven MissFitt Gemsonas to currently reside on Earth. ** Each of these seven are represented by a particular color of the visible spectrum of light. Sunstone's is orange. Gallery General SunstoneDollDivine.png|Initial Doll Divine design Screenshots Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:MissFitt characters Category:MissVerse Category:Gemsonas Category:Approved Characters Category:Spectrum Stones Category:Sunstones Category:Gems